Rockin' the Cradle of Love
by Raine Viole
Summary: Hannah Montana and pop superstar Alexis Texas tour! Miley's life gets turned upside down by a global adventure. Miley/OC, Liley. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Go Away, Little Girl  
Author: Raine Viole  
Rating: M  
Summary: Miley Stewart is going on tour with her idol, Alexis Texas. However, things get pretty complicated due to the near isolation of being on the road.  
Author's Note: This is slash. I'm not new to fan fiction, but I'm new to the Hannah-Montana realm. I've read a couple here and they're really great, so I decided to add my own. This song is semi-based around the song, "Go Away, Little Girl" by Steve Lawrence. So if you know the song, you have some idea what's in store. I promise more Miley in the next installment. I just figured with a new OC character, I should probably introduce her as best I can. (And yes, the name Alexis Texas is not an accident.)

Miley threw down her backpack with a huff onto the couch, collapsing onto the furniture in dramatic fashion. It had been another tortuous day in high school, riddled with tests, bullies, and obnoxious students. Miley took it in stride, however, and used the couch downtime to recuperate. She might have the best of both worlds, but sometimes both worlds stunk like a skunk in an outhouse. Just as her eyes were fluttering closed, her father walked in.

"Hey, Miley, what's shakin', darlin'?" he asked, pushing her legs off the edge of the couch and sitting down in their place. Miley sat up, looking towards him.

"Same ol' same ol'," she replied, leaning onto the back of the couch.

Robby smiled. "I bet I can do somethin' to turn that frown upside-down!"

Miley raised her eyebrow. "Stop using the phrase 'turn that frown upside-down'?"

Robby shook his head. "Nope!" He looked at his daughter as she waited in lethargic anticipation. "You are going on nation-wide tour this summer!" While he expected the news to shock Miley, it didn't. Rightfully so, she went on tour all the time. "But now, you're going on tour with ..."

"Daddy I'm going to be your age by the time you finish, aren't I?" Miley joked, looking toward her overly-dramatic father.

Robby sulked. "Fine! I won't tell you! You can find out on your own..."

"No, please tell me now!' Miley begged, before rapidly regaining her composure. "I mean, if you...if you want to. ..Please."

"All right then. Hannah Montana you're going on tour with Alexis Texas!" Robby looked at his daughter as the infectious smile she bore grew on her face wider than he'd ever seen it. But she was silent. Robby canted his head to the side. "Darlin'?"

Miley stood. "Excuse me for a moment." Miley went slowly to the stairs, then up to her room. From there, raucous screaming could be heard that put a smile on Robby Stewart's face. His little girl was finally co-headlining a tour with one of the world's most famous pop superstars. Robby couldn't help but jump at the chance to put the two on tour, but he had his reservations. Around the business, it was known that Alexis Texas had a rough crowd that she hung out with the lights went down. Her tours were notoriously filled with alcohol and sex. No drugs because Alexis absolutely forbade it. Robby stood and padded toward the kitchen, satisfied with his decision. His little girl was a strong, confident person who would not be swayed by some Hollywood type. Besides, he ensured that they had completely separate tour buses.

"ALEXIS? ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Lilly squealed as Miley relayed the news to her best friend over the phone. "I can't believe we're going on tour with Alexis Texas. That is...so totally rad that I think I just peed in my pants like a little bit."

Miley grimaced and shook her head. "That's a great visual, Lil." Miley giggled. " The tour kicks off almost right after school ends, so no worries for Miley-slash-Hannah. It'll be all-Hannah-all-the-time." Miley sighed, remembering the torture it was not to have a private life, and to wear that stupid wig, and be Hannah Montana 24/7. Her dad never understood it, Lilly never understood it. It was a tiring ordeal to be two people all the time.

"ALL RIGHT!" Lilly yelled, causing Miley to have to hold the phone a few inches from her ear. "ROOOOOAD TRIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Lilly's noise reminded her parents that she wasn't at the dinner table, and they called her from the next room. "Okay, I gotta go, Miley. See ya later"!

"Later, Lils." Miley hung up, looking over at her bedroom wall. She had a huge poster of Alexis, hanging there, always inspiring her. The girl was one of her biggest idols. And now, she was going to be (for all intents and purposes) sharing a stage with her. She was not a newbie at the stage, but she definitely wasn't up to the same level as Alexis Texas. The girl was a legend in her own right, with fans all over the globe. Sure, Hannah Montana was a star, but Alexis was a legend. Lilly had told Miley that she had a "girl-crush" on Alexis, and Miley blew her off. But the more she thought about it, she became steadily more overwhelmed by the tour. She took deep breaths to calm her nerves. There was no reason to be so nervous. This tour would be like every other tour -- just a billion times bigger! Exasperated with herself, Miley collapsed onto the bed and took a long nap until dinner.

A few months later...

"Yeeeeeeah, okay I don't want ANY of that weird purple shit floatin' around out there," pop superstar Alexis Texas said to her managers. "The glitter's cute, but, it's going to get all up in their eyes and then I'm gonna get sued by some kid who goes blind via glitter." One of her dutiful managers nodded, going off to tell the appropriate roadie that the glitter was a no-go. Alexis was in the first arena she was to tour, a wide stadium-sized place, filled to the brim with seats. A pumping pop song was pounding through the stadium's sound system, but it went largely ignored by all of the roadies.

Miley, with all her experience in the business, had never seen someone command a room like Alexis. She took charge, and there wasn't a person in the room who didn't have their eyes on her. Miley noted that nobody seemed afraid of her, they seemed captivated. She caught herself staring and realized she was just another one of those onlookers. The woman was about a foot or so taller than Miley, with pin-straight brunette hair, and a pair of bright green eyes. She wasn't pretty, Miley realized, but there was something captivating about her.

"Go on, darlin'," her father nudged encouragingly. "Introduce yourself." Robby went off to reacquaint himself with Alexis' manager.

Miley took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to walk onto the stage. She waited patiently behind the towering brunette, awaiting her turn to speak. Finally, Alexis whirled around and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Miley. She was a startling beauty, Alexis thought to herself. For the first time in a very long time, Alexis forgot herself and didn't speak a word. "Hi," Miley greeted, her smile wide. "I'm Mil-I'm Hann-I'm--"

"You're Miley Stewart to me, darlin'," Alexis drawled in her deep, Texan accent, "and Hannah Montana to everyone else." Alexis grinned and shook the younger girl's hand, having regained her normal composure. "My name's Skylar. Or Sky, whatever paddles your canoe." 

"Paddles your canoe," Miley laughed and snorted. Her snort shocked her into silence. "No offense."

Skylar smirked and shook her head. "Don't be ashamed, darlin'," she drawled. "We country girls don't need no shame." Without receiving a reply, they were suddenly interrupted by a skateboard-wielding young teen.

"OhmiGod, you're totally Alexis Texas," Lilly said excitedly, much to the chagrin of Miley. "It's so awesome to meet you. You're totally Miley's number one idol. She has this HUGE poster of you on her wall, and she stares at it a lot."

Miley smacked Lilly lightly on the arm, her cheeks burning a bright red at Lilly's rather embarrassing admission. Skylar bit her lower lip to contain herself from letting out a laugh and shrugged. "No big deal, I've got a poster of her on my wall, too," Skylar lied with ease.

Lilly's jaw dropped. "Do you really?! It's like FATE! Why? You're like ten times cooler than Miley." Miley again smacked Lilly on the arm and Lilly grimaced. "Ow!"

"I don't think so," Sky said, canting her head to the side. "I think she's pretty damn cool." Sky let her stare linger on Miley, creating an even stronger burn on the girl's cheeks. "What about you?" Sky asked, turning her attention to Lilly. "What's your name?"

Miley finally spoke up again. "This is my best friend Lilly. But everyone around here calls her Lola." Miley shrugged. "Secret famous identity business, you know how it is."

"I gotcha." Sky looked from one girl to the other, then back to Miley. "Have you seen your new digs yet?"

"My new digs?" Miley asked, looking from her best friend to Skylar. "What new digs?"

"Your new home for the next couple of months? Your huge tour bus?" Skylar watched as both girls' eyes widened to the point where she seriously thought they were going to pop right out of their skulls.

Lilly screamed enough where even the most oblivious roadie had to cover his ears. "A TOUR BUS?! OHMIGODOHMIGOD!" Without waiting for Miley, Lilly skateboarded out the side of the stage toward the parking lot, where another ear-piercing scream could be heard.

"She...she's not insane, I swear," Miley joked. "She's just never been on a big tour like this. With me. Or, ever."

Skylar nodded. "Don't have to explain that to me. I know the whole deal frontwards and backwards." An assistant came over and whispered something in Skylar's ear and she nodded. Once he was out of earshot, Skylar sighed. "Well, that's my cue. I have to go check on a few things, then get back here for sound check. I'll see you around, gorgeous." Leaving the younger girl completely bewildered and cheeks burning bright red, Skylar followed the assistant to the back of the stage.

Miley walked slowly out of the stage and onto her tour bus, where Lilly was already deep in a racing game on a plasma screen. "MILES. THIS IS SO COOL!" Lilly noticed Miley's slightly distracted appearance and bright red cheeks and raised her eyebrow. "Um, Miles? Why are your cheeks so red? I mean, they're even redder than the time with Jake Ryan when --"

"It was hot in there," Miley quickly replied, looking at the racing game. "Betcha I can beat you at that."

"You so can NOT!" Lilly countered, throwing Miley a control and restarting the game.

Meanwhile, Skylar had managed to finagle herself away from her entourage and sneak onto her tour bus. She was still recovering from her interesting encounter with little Ms. Miley Stewart. Her managers had agreed to the joint tour, with Skylar only agreeing due to complete apathy. She hadn't asked any questions about who the girl was, what she sang, or where she came from, only that she wasn't bothered. But now, she was having a hard time pushing the pint-size pop star out of her mind. 

Her trusted assisant, Michelle, rushed onto the bus, seemingly out of breath. "I KNEW you'd be in here." Michelle caught Sky's pensive look. "Uh-oh. What happened? Do you not like Hannah Montana?"

Sky shook her head. "It's not that. She seems...great." There was a long stretch of silence between the two long-time friends before Sky spoke up once more. "How old is she?"

Michelle thought for a moment. "Sixteen? Either fifteen or sixteen, I can't remember." Off SKylar's shocked look, Michelle began to look wary. "Oh geez, why? What did you do?"

"I may..or may have not..hit on her..a little," Skylar said with a wince. Michelle promptly struck her with a throw pillow. "What? She doesn't look sixteen!"

"Even so, Sky, you have a reputation to think about. If it gets out that you're hitting on girls, UNDERAGE girls, there's going to be a bad press fiasco that's going to ruin this tour," Michelle warned, and Skylar nodded. "Okay. So are you ready for sound check?" With a nod Skylar agreed, following Michelle out of the bus. She looked behind her to Hannah Montana's bus, but with a sigh she shook her head and tried to push the budding emotions out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I changed the name..and well..the direction of this fic, hence the oddly long space in between chapters.

Miley sat back and listened as her father strummed a few chords to a new song he had written for his little girl. He and his daughter were sitting on the soft plush couches of the tour bus, the gentle hum of the tour bus accompanying the older gentleman on guitar. They had rolled through one month of the tour already, and were embarking on the long, lonely stretch of road in the heartland of the country. Since she had seen Sky the first day, it seemed as if the older girl had been avoiding her like she got rabies from a raccoon.

"It sounds great dad," Miley said, a thoughtful expression on her usually happy countenance. "But I'm tired of singing about boys." 

Robby smiled and looked at his little girl. She had grown up so much since she entered high school, and the puppy love songs he had written were beginning to wear on her. He knew this time would come, and with a big sigh, he spoke.

"Well then, darlin'," Robby began, handing Miley the guitar, "I think it's time you started writing about how you feel. I don't think you need my words anymore."

Miley grinned and hugged her father, knowing how difficult it must've been for him to let go. "Thanks, dad." Miley placed the guitar beside her, not having the motivation to begin songwriting just yet. Her dad looked rather strange and Miley smirked. "You're not crying, are you?"

"No!" Robby replied. "I got somethin' in my eye. Darn dust." With that, Robby receded into the front of the tour bus, taking the guitar with him.

With Lilly taking a long nap between tour stops, Miley sighed in boredom. She strolled into the back of the bus where her bedroom was. Out the back window, she could see Alexis Texas' tour bus, with the driver laughing uncontrollably. Miley raised her eyebrow, but then Skylar appeared in the front, jamming on a pseudo-guitar from Guitar Hero, even going so far as to lick the neck of the guitar.

Miley longed to have that freedom. She watched as Sky took a long swig from a alcohol bottle, then went to the back of the bus, disappearing into the darkness. Her life was exciting, she knew, but not nearly as exciting as Skylar made hers seem. Just once, she wanted to know what it would be like to live as wildly as Skylar did. Young Miley Stewart fell asleep dreaming about what it would be like to be that free.

When she awoke, Robby was shaking her leg. "Wake up, Miles. You have a sound check in about an hour."

"Where are we?" Miley asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Tulsa? Anchorage? Beruit?" 

"New Mexico, darlin'. You didn't sleep that long. ...And this bus can't fly." Miley slowly stretched her limbs and ran into the bathroom to get in a quick shower before her sound check.

Once the band had set up, Miley walked on stage. Her sound check was always before Alekxis', and the mere thought shook the young girl just a bit. That would mean that Skylar would more than likely be in the audience. Shaking her nerves, Miley stomped her foot to the beginning beat of 'Best of Both Worlds.'

In the middle of her song, Miley spotted Skylar in the back of the arena, signing autographs. Her wig was a long, curly red wig, and she looked just devastatingly pretty. Young girls (and boys) were nearly in tears as she hugged and snapped photos with them. Skylar thanked the kids for coming and they were promptly ushered out of the room. Skylar then turned her attention to the young girl bouncing around on stage. MIley's cheeks became apple red once again.

"Great, Miley!" the stage manager exclaimed from the side. Clipboard in hand, the older man took a look down at his papers. "Your dad wrote here that you were gonna do a song called I Miss You? Do you wanna practice that?"

Miley shook her head. "Uh, no..I don't have all the words yet. Let's just try The Other Side of Me." The manager nodded and the band cued their music, respectively, and Miley sang once again. She could only concentrate, however, on the one tall redhead staring her down from across the room.

The next time Miley looked over, the faux redhead was not alone. A girl who appeared not much older than Miley approached Skylar, and she suddenly become very involved with her. The Other Side of Me had long ended, and without her cue, the band began playing If We Were A Movie.

Skylar watched Miley for a few more moments, but then Miley saw her disappear in the direction of the dressing rooms with the girl. A strange sensation bubbled in Miley's stomach. Like she had just eaten some God-awful gumbo and now she was forced to sing.

Once her sound check was over, Miley snuck backstage and made her way toward hers and Skylar's dressing rooms. Curiosity getting the best of the her, Miley leaned her ear against Skylar's dressing room, and immediately wished she hadn't. Low moans and long pants filled Miley's ears. Skylar was apparently more than entertaining that girl she had just met. Miley felt them slam up against the door and it startled her into falling back a few steps.

Reeling from the shock to her system, the teen superstar retreated into her own dressing room. She grabbed hold of the guitar that had been left in there and began strumming 'I Miss You.' Anything to distract herself from the sounds emitting from Sky's room and the subsequent maelstrom of emotions that followed.

In Skylar's dressing room, the brunette fixed her black collared shirt, stuffing at least one part into her jeans. The singing sensation didn't know what to say after she took advantage of a fan, so she merely sat in front of her vanity and adjusted her make-up.

"Who's Miley?" the girl asked, taking a brush from Sky's vanity and idly brushing her hair with it.

Skylar looked up, raising one manicured brow. "Why?"

The girl smirked. "You called me Miley." Skylar's jaw dropped slightly. "Three times."

"No one," Skylar replied flippantly. "Just a...just a random name I came up with. I don't know your name --"

"Amanda," the girl filled in.

"Amanda, but, I had to say something." Skylar shrugged and continued to brush on some foundation. "Is there a reason you're still here?" Skylar made no attempt to be charming; she hated when guests overstayed their welcome.

With a pout, the girl fled the room and slammed the door behind her. Skylar dropped her head into her hands. She knew the girl was telling the truth. Skylar hadn't been able to shake Miley from her mind since the moment they met. But Miley was sixteen! Way too young, Skylar had reasoned, being newly 21 herself. To stop herself from entertaining any kind of fantasies, she had detached herself completely from the girl. She limited their contact to any press occasions and sound checks.

"Sky?" Skylar's drummer, John, called from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Don't you always?" Skylar asked as John opened the door.

He nodded. "Of course I do. I always think, 'One day she WILL have Kate Beckinsale in here with her.' And my life would be complete." Skylar threw a compact at him and he caught it, tossing it right back at her. "So who was that look-a-like who stormed out of here?" 

"Look-a-like?" Skylar questioned, turning away from her longtime friend. "Pretty sure I don't know what you're talking about." Skylar paused. "And that was Amanda, as she found it so terribly important to inform me."

John grinned and leaned against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, please, Sky. Ever since we started this tour you've been scouting out the latest Hannah Montana dead-ringer and doin' her in your dressing room. And the trailer. And sometimes backstage."

"Lies!" Skylar exclaimed. "All lies and you know it."

John snorted. "Sure, Sky. But I guess it's all you can do since you could never get the real thing."

Skylar sensed a challenge. Her spidey sense tingled. "Could NEVER get? Excuse me, J-J, but I'm pretty sure I can GET whomever I want."

The tall, lanky drummer shook his head. "Nope. That girl is wholesome, and goes to high school, has good friends, and her DAD is her manager. I bet she even prays at night. No way on this God's green Earth could you manage to get her."

"She's sixteen," Skylar replied. "It's on very many levels not okay."

"That's your excuse? She's sixteen?" John asked, cocking his head to the side. "She's at the age of consent, she's been in clubs that barely allow people our age, so I think her age isn't a factor. You just don't have the skills."

Skylar stood. "Are you willing to wager on that?"

"Depends on the wager."

Skylar grinned. "Okay." She paused for a moment, then nodded her head. "If I win --"

"And by win, I mean you have to sleep with her. Since that is quite a task, we'll go by the honor code. If you say you've done it by the end of the tour, I'll take your word. But by that, you have to admit if you didn't." 

"Fair enough," Skylar replied. "But if I win, you have to get a buzz cut." Skylar gave a nod toward John's long black locks of hair. "And inscribe my initials in the back."

"And if I win...you have to shave off your eyebrows."

"My eyebrows?"

John nodded firmly. "Yep. You have this thing..you use your eyebrows to express your thoughts. I want you to not be able to do that anymore. It'll entertain me."

Skylar laughed and held out your hand. "You're on." John shook her hand and strode out of the room, confident in his new bet.

After about a half hour of idly strumming, Miley's interest in her own song began to dissipate. From her now ajar doorway, Miley heard a voice. "Why'd you stop?"

Miley looked up to find Skylar, Alexis wig in her hand, in her doorway. "I can't get passed that first verse!"

Skylar grabbed Miley's guitar and hopped up onto her make-up counter. "So you've got a first verse and a chorus, right?" Miley nodded. "Well you're halfway there. What else do you wanna say? No rhymin', just say it."

Miley pondered for a moment before speaking. There was a million things she wanted to say. Most of them had little or nothing to do with the song. Who was that girl? Were they really having sex? Was Sky gay? And most importantly, was it completely inappropriate that a large part of Miley was jealous? "I -- I don't know what I want to say."

Sky grinned. "That's proooobably your problem, half-pint," Sky replied, strumming the chords to Miley's song. "You can't write a song, you pretty much can't even write a third grade haiku without having an idea first."

"You know, I was never good at haikus," Miley stated. 

Sky shook her head. "I never understood the rhyme scheme. I think 7-5-7 is just plain lazy." Skylar handed Miley back her guitar. "Just try it out in concert. Some of the best music out there was impromtu. It's why twenties' era jazz is some of the best music on this planet," Sky gushed. "It was all just jamming. Great musicians, legendary musicians in fact, jammin' to their favorite tunes." 

Miley smiled at Sky, feeling endeared by the girl's sudden gush about a hidden passion. "I'll keep that in mind." Sky slowly smiled back at her, and silence befell the two pop stars. The sudden appearance of Sky's assistant interrupted their only minimally awkward silence.

"Hey, Sky, you're needed on stage for sound check," Michelle informed, briefly giving Sky a disapproving stare and then leaving the room.

"Think about what I said, okay?" Sky asked, leaving the room before Miley could even open her mouth to answer. Miley sat back in her chair, relieving the tension in her body she didn't realize she held. Something about Sky completely riled up Miley's better senses.

Suddenly, Miley shot up from her seat and went toward the door. "Sky!" she yelled. The brunette, fixing on her red wig, whirled around. "Can we...can we hang out tonight after the show?"

Sky smirked and nodded. "Sure as shootin', babe." Michelle took Sky by the arm and escorted her out of the hallway and toward the stage. As Sky disappeared from Miley's view, she let out a long sigh. As if on cue, Lilly skateboarded down the long hallway to Miley's dressing room.

"Hey Miles!" Lilly greeted. The astute blonde immediately saw her friend's face and furrowed her eyebrows. "Miley? Are you okay?" Lilly paused. "You have the 'I just saw a hot boy!' look! Where? Where did he go!?'" Lilly began scouting the hallway for an attractive young boy.

"There's no hot boy," Miley said, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I'm gonna take a power nap before the concert."

Lilly shrugged. "Suit yourself. There's gonna be lots of hot boys in the audience. I plan on snaggin' me one."

Miley giggled. "Well good luck with that." Miley went over to the purple plush couch they put in her dressing room, and within minutes the emotionally chaotic young teen was fast asleep.

Not soon after, Hannah Montana ran out onto the stage, greeted by a lukewarm reception by the crowd. Miley smiled and waved, trying to overcome the immediate disappointment she felt when the crowd didn't greet her as loudly as they usually do.

She and her band marched on through "Best of Both Worlds," "Who Said?" and "If We Were A Movie," and Hannah hadn't really gotten the crowd that excited yet. Slightly panicked, Miley asked the band to step down, and grabbed her guitarist's acoustic. She asked a roadie for a stool, and she took off her headphone microphone and traded it for a mic stand.

"This is the first time I've ever played this song live," Miley announced. "I hope y'all like it." Miley began to strum "I Miss You."

"I miss you, I miss your smile. I even shed a tear, every once in a while. And even though it's different now," Miley sang, oblivious to the additional stool that had been placed next to her. "You're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know...I miss you. Sha la la la la...I miss you.." 

"I miss you," Alexis chimed in. She was on the stool next to Hannah, strumming with her on her sleek, black guitar. "I miss your eyes. They way they stared in mine, the way they held all my shine. And though your heart's with someone else, your voice still makes me melt. You're way deep in my soul, and I ache for you to hold...I miss you." 

The crowd began to roar, and the two stars sang the chorus together. "All right now, y'all," Alexis said, getting up from her school. "My girl Hannah's gonna rock ya until you can't take anymore. Then I'm comin' back!" With the pump of her fist, Alexis got the audience to its feet.

From that cameo on, Hannah's performance went over much better. The young girl relaxed, and found her groove for the rest of her show. 

The rest of the night passed rather quickly for Miley, meeting with some Hannah Montana fans outside the gates. Once the small crowd disappeared, Miley made her way back to her trailer. Her father was on a two-night trip to a nearby city to meet with some label executives about something Miley knew she didn't care about, so he was nowhere in sight. As she entered the tour bus, she saw her best friend passed out in her bunk bed. As much as Miley wanted to unwind, she really wanted to experience a night out with Skylar. One night free of being good-girl Miley, or role model Hannah Montana. She was just going to let herself go.

There was loud music blaring from Skylar's hotel room once the tour had left the arena and retreated back into their respective hotel rooms. Miley mustered up her courage and knocked loudly on the door.

"Turn that shit down!" Skylar yelled, and the music immediately ceased. Skylar opened the door, grinning widely at the young girl before her. "Hey there, darlin'!" Skylar greeted. "We were just about to leave. C'mon, you're ridin' bitch up front with me. These assholes can sit in the back."

Miley was escorted to their large SUV by Skylar, who had her arm draped around her shoulder. The younger brunette felt her skin flush, and a shudder coursed through her body as Skylar let her hand drape down her back before letting go entirely to enter their car.

It wasn't long before the two stars and their entourage were at a small club, just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Miley looked puzzled as they all piled out of the car and spilled into the street. She had no idea where they were, and the teen became slightly nervous.

"Relax, half-pint," Skylar whispered in her ear, sending another electric shock down her spine. "You're safe here." Putting her arm around the young girl's waist comfortingly, she escorted her into the small club.

It was a Latin club, Miley realized to her surprise. There were tons of couples on the dance floor, and Spanish music was blasting inside. Immediately, the older gentleman behind the bar yelled. "Mi ciela!"

Skylar smiled widely, and Miley felt herself melt a little inside. Skylar seemed very at home here, almost free of her usual bravado and enigmatic attitude. "Matatan! Como estas?"

"Bien, pero mi esposa no esta aqui ahora. Ella estara decepcionada," he said, shaking his head. He poured Sky a drink of what Miley assumed was tequila and she swallowed it down straight. Miley, in all her years, had never seen partying like that. "Quien es eso?" 

Sky pushed Miley foward. "Eso esta Miley. Ella esta cantando conmigo."

El Matatan grinned widely and opened his arms wide. "Bienvenido, Miley!" 

"It's okay, Miles," Sky said, noticing the girl's slight discomfort. "He's harmless. It's his daughter you have to watch out for." Miley nodded and sat down at the bar, and Sky stood next to her. Her friends had long since integrated into the crowd.

"So, I'm guessin' you speak Spanish fluently?" Miley asked. Hearing Sky speak a foreign language had sent an interesting spark through her body.

"I grew up in Texas, darlin'. Mexico was like my second home," Sky informed, her eyes diverting from Miley to the crowd. She seemed to be straining to look for someone. She looked back at Miley and smiled. "Do you wanna dance?" Sky knew, the moment the words left her mouth, that it was a bad idea. Miley was far too young, far too innocent for her. But as hard as she had tried, the young girl didn't ever vacate her thoughts. Besides, she had a wager to win.

"Oh no," Miley quickly countered. "There ain't no way I can dance like that."

"It's easy," Sky replied flippantly, downing another shot of tequila. "I'll show you." Sky all but dragged Miley onto the dance floor. She began to teach Miley a simple samba, accompanied by a Marc Anthony tune. 

Miley had a hard time concentrating on her own moves as she watched Sky's hips move to the complicated beat. "I think I got it."

"Ya think?" Sky countered, using the young girl's famous phrase against her. "Try it with me." Sky grabbed Miley's hips, leading the younger girl in a very easy samba. "You got it!" 

Miley began to grow more confident with every step, even going so far as to spin herself around and continue to dance. She was ecstatic to have Sky's full attention. She could feel the heat of their bodies sporadically touching, and it sent small signals of arousal to her brain. She was too excited, however, to analyze those feelings further.

The two danced nearly all night, and Miley noticed that the club didn't seem to even get close to closing. The bartender was still serving drinks, the DJ was still spinning songs, and it had to be at least three in the morning. Eventually, Miley had persuaded Sky to allow her to drink, and the young brunette was quickly intoxicated.

Confidence fueled by alcohol, Miley danced even closer to Sky. A few moves later, the taller brunette was pulling slowly away from her. Puzzled, Miley shook herself out of her haze and saw a beautiful, young Spanish girl cutting in between them.

"Ciela," the girl purred into Sky's ear. "It's been a long time."

"It certainly has," Sky replied easily, eyeing the girl. "You missed me, carino."

The girl laughed, pulling at the ends of Sky's shirt. Miley's fists shook. "Yo quiero ir a desvencigar la cama." With no further words, both girls disappeared into the back of the club. Miley saw a flash of light, which to her signaled that they had left through the back.

When Miley whirled around, she saw Sky's assistant, Michelle, motioning for her. "Miley, what are you doing here?"

"Building a rocket ship," Miley answered. "I was dancing!"

"And drinking," Michelle chided. "We should get you back to the hotel." Michelle put her hand on Miley's shoulder and brought her outside.

Miley looked back at the club. "But Skylar...she's still in there. With some 'Ooh, I'm so cool I speak Spanish I'm gonna speak in my secret language to you and be all hot and foreign' ..girl..."

Michelle chuckled as the two got into her car. "That was Vanessa. That was the owner's daughter. She and Sky...well, they go way back."

"They were friends?" Miley offered innocently, and hopefully.

Michelle sighed. "In a sense." Michelle let out a long breath. "Look, Miley, you're a good kid. You shouldn't be getting all caught up in Sky's little web of 'cool.' She's charming, but in the end, she always disappoints." Miley looked at Michelle, who's eyes never swerved from the road. Miley stared out her car window, the disappointment she felt in the pit of her stomach sobering her up rather quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon, Miley was awoken by Lilly, who was bouncing hard on her bed. Normally, the two girls would've just shared a room, but Lilly found it completely entertaining to sleep in the tour bus. So, once she was up and dressed, she ran to Miley's suite and woke up the slumbering teen.

"Lillyyyyyyy," Miley groaned, rubbing her head. "Aw, sweet niblets," Miley mumbled, throwing her covers off. Finally, she stood on the bed and steadied Lilly's shoulders. "I'm awake!"

"Good!" Lilly blurted, flopping down onto the queen size bed. "Because your dad called last night when you went out."

"WHAT?" Miley yelled, looking over to her best friend. "I'm deader than a raccoon on the freeway!"

"Relax," Lilly calmed, patting her friend on the back. "This is why you have me. I told him you were asleep."

Miley hugged Lilly, and the blonde sighed. "Thank you so much, Lilly! You're the best!" She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek, and the skater girl gave a small shiver.

"Buuuut," Lilly added, "my silence comes at a price." Miley looked over at her. "Where did you go last night?"

Miley fidgeted with the end of her sleeping shirt, finally turning to her best friend. "I was at a dance club with Sky," Miley admitted almost shamefully.

Lilly swallowed some air, then flicked the switch inside of her that she so often switched when trying to hide pure, impulsive emotions from Miley. "That's...AWESOME!" Lilly exclaimed, grinning widely. "Was it completely awesome?"

"It was pretty cool," Miley replied.

"Just pretty cool?" Lilly hoped.

Miley thought for a moment, her mind reeling back to when she saw Sky escape the club with that Spanish girl leading her. "Mostly it was pretty darn cool."

A small knock at the door woke the girls out of their awkward silence. Robby opened the door, peeking in. "Is it all right if I come in here?"

"Sure, dad," Miley allowed, excusing herself into an adjacent room to change into her Hannah Montana outfit. She and Sky had a full day of press to do, and they were both required to be in their respective personas.

"Well, the meeting in Roswell went great!" Robby exclaimed to Miley, a room away. "UFO jokes aside, I think I got that recording studio to help us out in making a few new songs while we're here." 

"Really?" Miley's voice asked, hollering from the next room. "That's great!"

"That's not the best part, though," Robby continued with a grin. "You're gonna record a duet with Alexis."

Miley, just about on her way to Hannah, walked out of the room. She had her outfit and wig on, but her lipstick was now marked across her face. "What...did you just say?"

Robby chuckled. "Well, I was there with Alexis' managers too, and they agreed that as part of the DVD release of this tour, you two should have a single. And rather than have your singles compete like pigs at a fairground, we decided you two will team up and record a mega double single!"

"Aw, sweet niblets," Miley mumbled. She went back into her adjoining room and soon emerged as Hannah. "So when's all this hubbub going down, bub?"

Robby shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Probably sometime tomorrow. They really want you both to go to the studio tomorrow and crank out a single." 

"Just like that?" Miley asked, snapping her fingers. "I am not a machine, you know. I'm just not some songwriting jackpot machine in Vegas that they can just...pull my arm and out spits a Top 40!"

Robby nodded, "I know that, darlin'. But you have Alexis with you. And she's a pro. She's going to produce the single for you both."

"So, they're going to be in the studio alone?" Lilly asked, leaning back onto Miley's bed.

"Yep. Alexis is going an hour or so before Miley to get a background track down for you guys. She insisted that they record alone. Something about artistic freedom, I don't know."

Lilly's eyes narrowed, but the petite blonde pushed out her emotions and bared a smile. "That's awesome, Miley! The two titans of pop superstardom together!"

Miley smiled. "I'm sure it'll be awesome." Neither girl was very sure.

When Miley walked into the recording studio, she was expecting something low-key. Perhaps a lone producer, Sky, and one other person sitting around leisurely. That was the way she always recorded. However, when she stepped into the studio, she was taken aback by the song she heard filling the room. It was straight-up rock and roll. Sky's voice wasn't the Southern-twanged way it usually was. It was hard, rough, and, if Miley was being completely honest, downright sexy. The brunette writhed around to the song, licking her lips as she crooned the rock song. Miley found that her palms were becoming sweaty, and her teeth were nearly attached to her bottom lip. Periodically, Sky would wink or throw a piercing glance her way, and Miley felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach.

Once the song was over, Miley applauded from the sound booth, pressing the talk button. "Nice job."

"You liked that one?" Sky asked, taking off her headphones. The band departed slowly behind her, John giving Sky a wink. Sky entered the sound booth, slightly breathless. "That's just for fun. It's a side project I'm doing. As Sky. I'm like Garth Brooks and his Chris Gaines crap, except I'm not a fat-ass in a stupid hat."

Miley giggled, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, it sounded awesome. But where is OUR song?"

"Our song is...here." Sky pressed a button down, and a cute guitar and drum beat surrounded Miley's ears.

Miley grinned. "This sounds great!" The two girls sat down with a notebook, and they began to pen down lyrics back and forth. Miley was astounded at how easy all of this came to Sky. Frustrated, the petite teen slammed down her pencil. "I'm horrible!"

"No you're not, darlin'," Sky drawled, propping her feet up onto the soundboard. "You just don't have enough real practice. I've been doin' this I was about your age."

"How did the dinosaurs like those songs?" Miley asked, a sky smirk creeping across her lips.

Sky gasped. "Was that an age joke?" Sky slapped Miley on the leg with her notebook. "Just wait until you're old and decrepit. You won't be laughing then!"

"Yeah I will," Miley replied. "'Cos you'll still be older." The younger brunette couldn't contain her laughter, breaking out into a fit of chuckles that made Sky's heart melt a little.

Sky shrugged. "You know what? Whatever, HANNAH," Sky mocked, sticking out her tongue. The brunette had her faux blonde wig on, and Sky twirled a few pieces of it in her hand.

Miley sighed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh that was just unfair!"

"You started it," Sky accused, narrowing her eyes, a smile still permanently attached to her face.

Miley huffed. "Well, it's not my fault that I'm in demand and that if anybody knew I was just dopey Miley Stewart, I wouldn't get left alone." Miley paused. "How do you do it?" Miley pulled off her blonde wig, tossing it on the floor behind them.

"You mean, how do I live one life, instead of two? Rather easily, munchkin," Sky replied. "I'm not in school. I don't have that teenage bullshit, you know? Yeah, sure, I can barely get a meal in without someone, somewhere, pointing me out, or staring at me when I eat...but I make millions of dollars. And all I have to do is sign a few pictures? Find private places to eat? Small price to pay for a hefty paycheck." Sky shrugged. "Then again, I'm not 12."

"Neither am I," Miley replied firmly. "I'm 16. And I'll be 17 next week," Miley informed. Sky smirked. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sky rubbed her hands against her thighs. "Next week, huh? Very nice," Sky said in her best Borat impression.

Miley raised her eyebrow, feeling the same stirring in her stomach. Miley knew she was inexperience at this, but she definitely got the feeling Sky was sending her signals. "Why?"

"Just curious," Sky replied nonchalantly. The older brunette leaned over Miley, increasing their intimacy level tenfold. She looked down at Miley's notebook. "You know, you're not half bad at this."

"Really?" Miley asked, breathless, a small squeak in her voice. She rolled her eyes at her own awkwardness.

Sky looked at Miley, their faces mere inches apart. "Really." She let herself linger for a moment too long near Miley's face, her lips parted slightly. "You ready to record with greatness?" Sky asked, standing up.

"Are you?" Miley challenged, tilting her head to the side.

Sky bit her lip and grinned. "I guess you DO have nerve, Hannah Montana," Sky mocked.

Miley just laughed, following her idol into the recording booth. The duo spent the entire rest of the day recording and rerecording, and Miley was sure she had never been happier. The two shared stories of growing up in the South, having siblings (Sky had two older brothers), and parents.

As for Sky, it was the first time in a while that she had completely forgotten about the bet she had made.


	4. Chapter 4

It was their last night in the States, and Miley and Sky were partying hard in South Beach, Florida. The younger pop star had no trouble getting into clubs, as seedy owners just wanted more and more publicity.

The two brunettes danced, of course attracting the attention of the men (and women) around them. A fresh, lively salsa beat moved their hips in rapid-fire, with Sky leading the duo.

Miley both loved and loathed going out to clubs with Sky. It did get her closer to the otherwise enigmatic brunette, but more often than not, she was abandoned and Sky ran off with some girl. So when another would-be admirer approached the two, Miley stood her ground.

"Not gonna happen," Miley yelled into the girl's ear. "You better get gone," Miley drawled.

Sky, feigning obliviance, continued to dance, rolling her fingers through her hair. She was, however, paying attention to the way Miley almot predatorily danced closer to her. The girl, dejected, danced off and Miley gave Sky a smirk.

"What are you smilin' at?" Sky asked, whispering hotly into Miley's ear. She knew that sensation was one that made Miley shiver. The girl's ears were sensitive, and Sky exploited it to her full advantage.

Milley tugged and wrangled the hems of Sky's tank top in her fist. "You're not leavin' me tonight," Miley stated with the utmost confidence.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sky replied into her ear.

"Wow, this country is beautiful," Lilly said, arms crossed over her  
chest. She, Miley and Sky had decided to take the day to tour Madrid  
since the girls had a day off so the stadium could prepare for them.

Sky nodded. "It is. A lot of spiders though." Both Lilly and Miley  
began to brush themselves furiously. "Relax, chicas, you're fine."

Miley straightened her back. "I don't know what you're even talking about!"

Suddenly, a very raunchy-looking man started yelling towards the  
girls. Miley and Lilly had no idea what he was saying, but by the  
gestures, they were offended and completely grossed out. But Sky, a  
Spanish-speaker herself, stormed over to the man.

Miley Stewart was suddenly very confused. She and Lilly had taken  
Spanish in school, of course, but nothing had  
prepared them for what they were listening to. What they assumed were  
curse words were being thrown back and forth as rapid-fire as Spanish  
could get.

"Pendejo," Sky spat, glaring at the man.

"Cocha estupida," the man replied back, leering at the girls again.

Sky gave the man the most sickeningly sweet smile Miley had ever seen.  
Then suddenly, she hauled back and punched him in the side of his jaw.  
Probably due to sheer shock, the man fell promptly to the ground.

"Mariposa," Sky said, spitting on the man who was holding his mouth on  
the ground. She turned to the girls, ushering them away. "We should  
go before he gets up."

Miley furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, so I didn't understand a LICK of  
that, but I definitely think you called him a butterfly."

Sky laughed and nodded, swinging a shopping bag in her hand. "Yeah,  
but it's offensive to guys. It's something we use to call guys fags.  
Which is totally derogatory, but if you had heard him..."

Miley held up her hand. "I'm GLAD I didn't understand him. He just  
looked dirty!"

Before Sky could reply, a young girl ran up to them, squealing "Alexis  
Texas!" at them, jumping up and down.

"Hola, chicita," Sky said, taking the outstretched pen and paper from  
the girl. "Cual es tu nombre?"

"Carmen," the girl replied, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Carmen, verdad?" Sky asked, and the girl nodded. "Wow, tu nombre es  
muy bonita, chicita."

"Gracias," the girl replied, her cheeks burning even brighter. Sky  
handed back the paper and the girl hugged Sky. "Gracias! Gracias!"  
The girl ran off, finding her group of friends, who were equally as  
excited, but too nervous to approach Sky as well.

"That's really ...cool," Miley said in admiration, staring up at Sky.  
"You just..speak both the languages, just like that." Miley had meant  
'sexy,' but cool would work just as well.

Lilly rolled her eyes, but kept her comments deep within her. "Yeah,  
that is pretty cool. Where'd you learn that?"

Sky pondered that for a moment. "From our maid. She was from Mexico,  
and every so often she'd go back and visit and I'd go with her. I  
basically grew up there. Still got this goddamn Southern accent,  
though," Sky drawled with a frown.

"Now, I don't think it's too bad," Miley replied, nudging Sky in the side.

Lilly smiled wistfully. "I like 'em too." Sky surreptitiously  
glanced over at Lilly, a small smirk on her features.

"Wait a dang second here," Miley interjected, "You had a maid?!"

Alexis Texas' alter ego shrugged. "My dad was a real estate tycoon. I grew up pretty privileged." Sky paused. "Shouldn't you know that, Little Miss Alexis Texas Super-Fan?"

Miley flushed a deep crimson, much to Lilly's chagrin. "Well, yeah, but nobody knows too much about your private life."

"Kinda like you," Sky replied.

"She had to," Lilly offered to explain. "I mean, she was just a Freshman in high school. You haven't been in school in a while, huh?" Miley jabbed Lilly in the ribs with her elbow. "Hey!"

Sky laughed, looking over at Lilly. Giving her a pointed stare, Sky draped her arm around Miley's shoulders. Sky watched as Lilly saw Miley's flustered reaction. "Very true, blondie, but Miley and I have a lot more in common than you'd think."

"Yep," Miley agreed. "We're both big fans of me!" The younger girl gave Sky her best cheshire cat grin.

"I'm here and there about you," Sky joked.

"Oh pleeeease, we both know you love me," Miley stated.

Sky raised her eyebrow at the young star, then casually leaned over and spoke lowly into Miley's ear. "I think you're pretty fond of me yourself."

The shorter brunette shuddered, unnerved at how completely under Skylar's spell she had become. Lilly, however, was simply saddened at the quick camaraderie the two had between them. They had a bond Lilly could never touch. She would never be famous or a rock star; she'd always simply be Lilly. The best friend. The confidante. She'd never be Miley's idol, or anywhere near as close to her as Sky was becoming.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly. The girls shopped 'til they dropped, then met up with Miley's father and Sky's assistant for dinner. The restaurant Sky picked was just a few blocks outside of Moncloa in Madrid. 

"I do, though, I do miss your mullet," Sky said, pointing to Robby's hair. "My mama and I really did love it."

Robby nodded. "Sometimes I miss it too."

"I know I don't," Miley said.

"I'm real glad this tour happened," Robby said, ignoring his daughter's comment. "I think you're a darn good influence on my little girl. And I don't say that to most people."

Lilly and Michelle both snorted. "Yeah, darn good," Lilly parroted quietly to herself.

"Yeah, it's too bad it ends so soon," Michelle said, swirling wine around in her glass. Sky perked up. The deadline for her bet was coming to a close. She hadn't even thought about the bet since the left the States. Sky looked over at Miley, who seemed equally as saddened at the thought. They had grown close over the past couple of weeks, and Sky would even go so far as to say they bonded. 

When the bill arrived, it was brought directly to Sky. "Let me get that," Robby offered, reaching over toward Sky.

"Nah, Mr. Stewart, I got it. Your dinero ain't no good here."

Robby shook his head. "C'mon, darlin' just give me the check. I can't go out with all these ladies and let one of 'em pay!'

"Well, normally I'd say we'd shoot a game of pool or something over it, but I don't want to embarrass you in front of your daughter."

Robby paused. "It's mighty nice of you to take us all out tonight."

As all of them dispersed, Sky grabbed Miley and pulled her aside. "Come out with me tonight," she urged, her eyes wide.

Without a thought of her father or Lilly, Miley took Sky's hand and grabbed the nearest taxi cab. The two were swiftly taken to what looked to Miley like a lighthouse. 

As they were brought up to the top on a private tour, Sky grinned. "This the el Faro de Madrid. It's a lighthouse...basically. But the view..." Sky said, but her words were clipped by the actual view the two of them saw. The room, enclosed in glass, was bathed in starlight. The view boasted the city and the mountains in the far distance. Their tour guide retreated back downstairs as the two superstars circled the panoramic view.

"What do you think?" Sky asked, looking over at Miley. The beautiful young girl looked absolutely magnificent in the starlight, and Sky had to pause to catch her breath.

Miley turned, her hand still on the glass. Her body faced the mountains, her head turned toward Sky, who advanced toward her. "I think this is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Birthday?" Sky asked. Then she remembered, Miley had mentioned her birthday back when they were recording. "Today?"

Miley lifted Skylar's hand, looking at her watch. "For the last...three minutes." Miley let her hand drop, her kept her fingers entwined with Sky's.

"Feliz cumpleanos, Miley," Sky said with a smile. "Happy birthday, darlin'."

"Thanks," Miley replied. The two stood in silence for a few long moments. Miley stepped gently forward. "Kiss me."

Sky had a thousand questions to answer Miley's quiet demand, but they were silenced by the pleading, gorgeous look in Miley's eyes. The taller girl leaned down, pulling Miley's lips toward hers. Soft lips met soft lips, skin met skin, and long fingers were curled tightly into brunette locks. As the city of Madrid pulsed and partied below, two girls were atop the city lights, sharing a passionate, star-crossed kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is longer than usual, but I was on a roll. (Edit: Eep, sorry, I didn't see the weird spacing between lines. Fixed it! Did a little clean-up editing, too. Thanks for the great reviews! The conclusion of this story is coming soon!)**

Lilly was a lot of things. She was funny. She was trusting. She was trustworthy. She was bold, and brave, and exuberant. She was the best skateboarder she knew of, and she liked boys. But now there were two things Lilly was not. First, she was not patient. And second, she was not at all sure that she liked boys.

The longer she sat on Miley's bed inside their Spanish hotel room, the more thinking she did. And Lilly did not like to think! But alas, here she was, contemplating how she was going to grill her best friend when she got back. Miley had been out with Skylar for hours, and the blonde tomboy had gone through a myriad of emotions in that time.

One, she was worried. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Lost? Kidnapped? Held for ransom by the Spanish Inquisition? Once those fears were laid to rest by her own reason, Lilly was then sad. She was losing her best friend to some flaky, lame, apparently lesbian pop star. Then, Lilly was angry. What right did Sky have, taking Miley away from her? Miley was a. too young, b. straight... and c. HER best friend! The longer Lilly lay there, more she began to question if that was even why she was jealous. Was it really Sky's bond withMiley that frightened her? Or was it how intimate they were becoming?

That's when Lilly stopped thinking. Luckily for her sanity, Michelle, Sky's assistant, came tumbling through the door. "Is there liquor in here?"

Lilly motioned vaguely toward the refrigerator. "I don't know."

Michelle went into the refrigerator and popped open a Smirnoff. "What's wrong, Liiiiiiiiilliputian?"

Lilly glared at the drunken woman, resting her head underneath her hands. "Nothing. Have you heard from Sky or Miley?"

Michelle made the ever-sarcastic 'pfffffffffft' sound, and took another swig. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sky's fucking her right now."

Lilly's eyes went wide, then clouded in jealousy. "...You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding because if you're not kidding--" Lilly rambled.

"If I'm not kidding what?" Michelle paused, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're going to go..to your...to your 'best friend'," Michelle accented with air quotes, "You're gonna...you're gonna...go to the one person you trust, who trusts you...and tell her you're in love with her?" Michelle began to laugh uncontrollably. "PLEEEASE. Take it from me, kiddo, that. Does not. Work. Out."

Lilly didn't have the energy or the desire to argue with Michelle. Maybe she was in love with Miley. But what did it matter now? Miley clearly had other, more cleavagey aspirations. "Whatever."

"Whatever's right. Besides, everybody knew Sky was gonna get to Miley eventually. It was just a matter of when." Michelle plopped herself down on the bed next to Lilly. "I mean, it had to be in the next three weeks."

Lilly's attention was perked again. "What? Why in the next three weeks?"

Michelle chucked the now empty bottle of liquor into the garbage. "Because Sky bet on it." Off Lilly's shocked look, Michelle laughed. "You didn't -- you didn't know? Oh come ON. Everyone knew!" Lilly stayed silent, and Michelle quieted down. "You really didn't know, did you?"

Lilly shook her head. "She bet that she would 'get' Miley?"

"She bet she could sleep with her before the tour ended." Lilly's mouth hung open. "I can't BELIEVE nobody told you."

Lilly cleared her throat. "So, you think that's what happening now?"

Michelle looked at her watch. "Naw, too soon. If I know Sky, and I think I do, then she'll play with Miley before she goes in for the kill. Like..like an ocelot." With that, Michelle paraded out of the room, poised to pass out and not remember the night. Lilly was too stricken to move. The thought that someone, especially Skylar, was touching her Miley, she began to whimper. A whimper turned into slow, hot tears. Tears turned into a constant streams as the blonde began to bawl uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, across the city, hundreds of feet in the air, Miley was having trouble breathing. Each time she gasped for breath, she'd suck in a tiny bit of air before Sky devoured her lips in another searing kiss.

Sky managed to press the younger girl against the glass, her fingers entwined in the long, honey brown locks of the teen star. Sky's want, what she had been suppressing since the moment she met Miley, was resurfacing and bubbling over.

Miley had fistfuls of Sky's shirt in her hands, tugging the girl closer to her. When they broke for air, Miley pressed her forehead against Sky's sternum. "That was..." Miley paused. "Sweet niblets."

Sky laughed, wrapping her arms around Miley's shoulders. The elder star found her heart melting a little as Miley snuggled into her embrace. "I knew you were fond of me," Sky joked quietly.

Miley squeezed Sky tightly. "Ya think?" The twosome walked down the spiral staircase to the bottom of the lighthouse. Their taxi waited impatiently, but Sky handed him some bills and he sped off. Miley opened her mouth to protest.

"I thought we could use the walk." With her arm around Miley, the two walked the long way back to their hotel. A light drizzle began to fall as the seemingly all-night parties in Madrid came to a close. Locals retreated into their houses, oblivious to the two girls, enamoured, walking down the street.

"This is gonna be hell on my hair," Miley lamented, trying to pat the frizzes she knew were appearing.

Sky took Miley's chin and forced the shorter girl to face her. "You're gorgeous." Sky leaned in, giving Miley another quick kiss.

Miley blushed, leaning into Sky's side. "I love you," Miley murmured, wrapping her arms around Sky's waist.

Sky swallowed some air, but her hold on Miley never wavered. "Back at ya, darlin'." With that, Sky detached herself from Miley when they entered the hotel. With a seductive look, Sky raced into the elevator. Miley was right after her, pushing Sky to the back of the car.

Miley draped her arm around the back of Skylar's neck, pulling her in for another breathtaking kiss. Sky managed to break free from Miley for a moment, but only to press the stop button on the elevator. It come to a screeching halt, and the two singers assaulted each other's lips once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later, Lilly knew something was different. Miley was...changed. She didn't have the awkward graces of a teenage girl. She exuded confidence. Not that Lilly minded, but she knew it was a direct result of some kind of spell Skylar had over her. And for that alone, Lilly wanted it to end. The two of them were inseparable. In between sets, during rehearsal, on days off, anytime! Lilly barely saw her. Miley would make excuses (on the rare occasion she was without Sky), saying that once the tour was over, things would go back to normal. But Lilly didn't think so. Nothing would ever be normal again.

By the time they had gotten to Japan, there was just one week left before the tour would come to an official close with a blow-out concert event in LA. Lilly had grown angrier with Miley, infuriated that the teen sensation didn't realize she was being played.

Sky traced a line in the sand on the beach in Japan. She and Miley were cuddling together on the beach, watching the multitude of stars twinkle over the calm Pacific.

"So I don't understand," Sky started, "Nobody thinks it's you underneath JUST the wig?"

Miley giggled. "And make-up! The make-up is totally different!'

Sky snorted. "Okay, but so does Cameron Diaz when she's in films, but if she's in front of you on a line at Starbucks, you're gonna notice!"

Miley shrugged. "People are stupid, I guess!" Miley paused, tracing her name in script along Skylar's stomach. "Besides, nobody would ever guess that I was Hannah Montana. Everybody at school thinks I'm just a huge redneck dork."

Skylar peered down at Miley, seeing the distraught look in her eyes. "It shouldn't matter what they think, carino," Sky replied. "You know who you are, how talented, how revered. Who cares what some little nothings think?"

Miley shrugged half-heartedly. "Because I'm in high school. That's my life." Miley leaned up and played with some strands of Sky's hair, oblivious to how much that simple statement separated them. High school WAS Miley's life. And those days, Sky remembered, were far behind her. "If everyone knows you're Alexis Texas, why do you wear the wig?"

Skylar heaved a deep sigh. "To separate myself. If you don't, you start to think that who you are on stage, and how everyone perceives you, is who you really are. Without the wig, yeah sure I'm famous, but I'm free to be exactly who I am. No weird immediate symbolism. Someone sees me on the street, they see someone who has a job, on stage, as someone else. They don't immediately peg me as Alexis."

Miley was confused for a moment, but she eventually began to understand. Sky led a double life, but only in her eyes, and sort of in the eyes of her audience. "Is it because you're gay?"

Sky couldn't help but laugh. Miley's innocent curiosity was very refreshing for the jaded older star. "That's one of the reasons, yeah. My audience can't know I'm gay. Not yet, at least." Miley was holding her breath, and Sky rubbed her back. "Relax, darlin', I'm not about to let the pig out of the sty. You have you make your own decisions. I'm not gonna force any on you."

Miley turned her body over, placing her small form on top of Sky's. She began to kiss her older paramour, taking on the form of the aggressor. Her lips traveled a gentle path from Sky's own, to her neck. There, Miley nibbled and scraped her teeth against different parts of the girl's neck, until a particular spot, right above her pulse point, elicited a small moan from the girl.

"Someone's got a spooooot," Miley teased, flicking her tongue against it once again. She could feel Skylar's pulse begin to quicken against her lips. Despite her playful nature, Miley was deep in thought. What did this mean for her? If she was gay, surely nobody in the business could know. Her father would accept her, Jackson would have a field day, and...what about Lilly? Her best friend weathered thick and thin with her, but what about this? Oliver didn't matter; he'd be thrilled to see Miley kiss a girl. But Lilly...

Skylar, on the other hand, was facing a dilemma. Her body ached for her to push forward, to get the release she desired, and to win her bet. Her heart, of course, wouldn't allow it. To rob Miley of her virginity would be to destroy the girl's innocence, which would break Skylar's heart. And she knew that their little affair couldn't last beyond the next week. She had no promises of love to give Miley. But her pride, her sinful, consuming pride, did not want to admit defeat.

Sky was suddenly aware that Miley was massaging her breasts, a bold move for the younger girl. She groaned underneath the smaller girl's touch, lost in the fantastic sensation. Her hands traveled up Miley's sides, and she grabbed the girl's wrists. "Hey, slow down there cowgirl."

Miley giggled and fought against Skylar's tight grip. "Aw, come on!" Miley had once been awkward with Sky, but the more time they spent with each other, the more brazen and self-assured Miley become.

Sky shook her head. "Sorry, darlin'. It's a little too soon for that, don't you think?"

Miley's face turned serious and she ceased fighting against Skylar. "I'm ready."

The genuine, open look Miley was giving Sky was enough to break her heart. Skylar sat up, forcing Miley to straddle her lap. "Soon, okay mi amor?" Sky kissed Miley gently on the lips. "Soon."

Once they were back in LA, the vigorous paparazzi didn't allow the twosome to see each other very often. They did, however, manage to meet before the shows would start. John stood outside Sky's make-up room, hoping to hear moans and pants, but instead he heard Sky giving Miley a fond pep talk.

"Listen, darlin', you're going to be phenomenal. If anything, you're gonna be better tonight than you have been for months. This is the finale. The big enchilada." Miley gave Sky a look. "I know, I'm not helping. But just put it all out there tonight, all right?"

Outside of the door, John was pushed aside by Michelle, who knocked gingerly. "Two minutes to showtime, girls." Michelle glanced over at John's sour look. "What's your problem?"

John snorted. "I'm gonna lose my bet, what's stuck up your ass?"

Michelle sighed. "The fact that you're going to lose your bet."

Without another word, Michelle turned around, with John heading toward the backstage area. Immediately, she came face to face with Lilly. The young blonde had been downtrodden since they left Spain, barely speaking a word to anyone. "Hey, kid."

"Are they in there?" Lilly asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Michelle nodded. "You know, kid, that isn't going to last beyond tonight. And if you're really Miley's friend, then you should probably do one of two things. One, you go in there and expose Sky as a fraud. Break Miley's heart and destroy Sky's pride." Michelle paused. "Or, you wait, you let Miley make her own decisions, and hope that she's not broken and numb when she's done."

Lilly realized Michelle wasn't talking solely about Miley, but she brushed it off. Michelle was right. Miley had her own life to live, and her own mistakes to make. Michelle put her arm around Lilly's shoulder casually, shaking her head. "We never stood a chance."

Their final concert went off without a hitch. Miley, fresh off the stage for ther final bow, searched frantically for Sky. In her frantic search, she literally ran into her father. "Geez, slow down there!" Robby caught his girl in his arms and steadied her. "You're runnin' faster than the giant rats in the cheese race!"

"Have you seen Sky?" Miley asked, pulling off her wig. "I haven't seen her since the concert ended and I have to find her --"

"You know, darlin'," Robby interrupted, "you've been spending an awful lot of time with Skylar. Now, there are rumors."

"Oh come ON, daddy, when have you ever listened to rumors?" Miley replied. "You always told us NOT to listen to rumors. You specifically said, 'Miley,'" the young girl tried her best older man Southern accent, "'Miley, you never listen to rumors. People who tell rumors get their teeth rotted out. And don't wanna look like Aunt Pearl's dentures, do ya?'"

Robby crossed his arms over his chest. Miley was right. His little girl was mature enough to make her own decisions, and he trusted her. And Aunt Pearl's teeth looked like a broken fence. "She's at the penthouse, darlin'."

With that information, Miley raced from the concert hall to the alrge black SUV waiting for her outside. "Back to the hotel, pronto!" The SUV sped off, following Miley's demanding instructions. The petite teen raced from the car to the hotel, curbing the impulse to jog up the stairs instead of taking the tortuously long elevator. Finally, it emitted a ding and Miley bounded inside. The brunette starlet waited impatiently for the elevator to come to its final stop.

Inside Sky's penthouse, it was just a few hours before their end-of-tour party was to begin. John was slapping a paddle ball, splaying himself over Sky's black leather couch. Sky was next to him, playing with her up-do hair.

"The bet is almost over," John said to Sky, in his best sing-songy manner.

Sky raised her eyebrow, smirking. "It's not over yet, Johnny Boy."

John sighed. "I can't believe it even took this long." Sky stopped fiddling with her hair. "I mean, how hard could it have been? She's just some girl."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sky stated in her most neutral tone.

John shook his head. "She did look pretty hot tonight. Mind if I take a crack at her when you're done?"

Sky backhanded John on his cheek. "Shut the fuck up."

John laughed, rubbing his face. "My, my, aren't we sensitive?" Sky ignored his remark and turned her attention elsewhere. "You love her, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sky replied almost too quickly.

John began to laugh, getting up from the furniture and turning to his friend. "Yes you do! You love her!" John paused and gauged Sky's reaction. "Oh my God, you fell for her." John shook his head. "You're a moron."

"I don't think I asked you, pendejo," Sky remarked. "Get out of here."

John held up his hands. "Okay!" John strolled out of Sky's penthouse suite, still chuckling. "This is going to end baaadly."

As if on cue, Miley jogged breathlessly into the room. John left, closing the door behind the young star. Miley smiled wide, leaping into Sky's arms. The girl leaned in, kissing her older girlfriend eagerly on the lips. Sky fell backwards onto the couch. Miley's lips and tongue immediately found Sky's small sweet spot by her pulse and Sky jerked. "Whoa, hey there, cowgirl."

Miley chewed on Sky's lower lip, grabbing the older girl by her hands and dragging her upwards. "I want you," Miley stated simply. "I've thought about it, and I'm ready. And I can't wait anymore." Again, Sky found herself in a dilemma. Torn between her moral obligations and her desire. A rock and a hard place. But as Miley tugged her into the bedroom, Sky's mind began to not have rational thoughts. And as Miley slammed the door behind them, her thoughts ceased completely.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful feedback. ) Also, very mild sex scene ahead. F/F, you've been warned.

Miley wasn't sure she had ever felt better than she did right now. Her body felt as if it was on fire, but not painfully so. The star couldn't put words to it, but it was incredible. The cool blow of the central air helped the beads of sweat on her forehead to dissipate.

Skylar, on the other hand, was busy fixing her make-up. After fussing with her eyeshadow for a full two minutes, she turned and saw the innocent face of her lover staring up at her. "Hey, Miles?" Sky sat next to Miley on the bed, cupping the girl's cheek in her hand. "As great as that was...we have a party to throw. Okay? So," Sky kissed  
Miley quickly, "get dressed, amante, all right?"

"Amante?" Miley repeated, raising her eyebrow.

"Lover." Sky disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the 17-year-old alone in bed. The teenager began to pull on her jeans, hiking them over her hips. The moment she did, Skylar rushed back into the room and lifted Miley on the air by the back of her legs, bringing her back onto the bed. "We're gonna be so late." That said, the older star kissed the younger girl feverishly.

She ravished the girl's body, leaving red marks where angry kisses were left. Her tongue slid along Miley's body, eliciting moans and whimpers of pleasure from the girl. Her hands quickly made their way from Miley's slender hips to her pants, which were promptly discarded. Miley, in a fit of aggression, pulled Skylar back up and forced their lips together. She loved how Sky's tongue dueled with her own for dominance, and she always submitted, reveling in the pleasure.

Skylar abandoned Miley's lips for her ear, where she twirled around the girl's lobe. Miley was distracted by the intense euphoria until she felt Skyler's fingers enter inside her. A quiet gasp of shock emitted from her mouth, following by slow, steady moans. The two gentle fingers pushed and probed inside of her, all the while Sky relaxed Miley by stroking her earlobes with her tongue. Her thumb circled the younger girl's clit, and Miley's hands grabbed at Skylar's sides, gripping her tightly. Her hips bucked in rhythm with Sky's hand, until the small, warm feeling in the pit of her stomach grew and spread throughout her body. Her hips shook violently as she climaxed, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming.

"Oh...wow..." Miley said, her head relaxing into the pillow. Skylar collapsed half on top of her, breathing heavily into Miley's ear, which did nothing to help her overactive libido.

"I love you," Skylar murmured into Miley's ear, just below a whisper. Miley wasn't sure if Skylar had even said it, but she kissed the girl's cheek.

"I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing once the two stars arrvied in a flash of  
cameras. Miley was aglow, full of smiles and life -- just as she always was. But to a keen observer, such as Lilly, Miley seemed overly happy. Almost giddy.

Once Miley found Lilly swimming in the sea of party goers, she grabbed the blonde. "Lilly...tonight has been, no contest, THE best night of my life."

"Oh really?" Lilly questioned miserably. "Why?"

Miley grinned. "I can't tell you here, but I PROMISE when we get back  
that I'll tell you everything."

Lilly bit her lip, but was no longer able to contain her frustration. She was going to tell Miley there. And fast.

In a bathroom, Sky was busy inscribing her initials into the back of  
John's hair with his electric razor, "You never make bets with the master, J!"

"I can't believe you," John exclaimed. "If I didn't know you weren't a liar -- not toward me at least -- I would think you were the biggest fuckin' liar on this planet."

Michelle, her body leaning up against the door frame shook her head.  
"Well, I think it's wrong."

Sky finished with John and handed him his razor. The tall musician trudged out of the bathroom, bracing himself for the heckling that lay ahead. "What was that?"

"I think it's just wrong," Michelle repeated. "You lied and manipulated a little girl into falling for you, just so you could rob her of her innocence and win a bet! That's low, even for you."

"Give me a fucking break," Sky countered. "You've been on my ass about sleeping with anyone for almost a year." Skylar left the bathroom, abandoning it for the comfort of one of the many bedrooms. Sky turned around, arms crossed over her chest. "Face it, you're just jealous."

Michelle scoffed. "Jealous? Jealous that you seduced a teenager? Hardly." Michelle stood firmly, not wanting to back down to Sky, as she normally did. "You're a liar. You're a liar, and even worse, you're going to break that poor girl's heart." For a moment, Michelle saw a temporary weakness in her boss. "...Oh God, please don't tell  
me you didn't think about that?"

Skylar didn't answer, she simply stood stoically, eyes cast downward. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"She's a teenager! She's going to go back to high school and graduate, go to college. What are you going to do? Pick her up from school? Sweep her away into your mansion in the hills and take away what's left of her adolescence?" Michelle paused. "You have to break this with her. It was a stupid bet, you made a stupid decision, and  
now you're going to be the biggest letdown this girl has ever experienced. You're not just her 'girlfriend,' Sky. You were her idol."

Sky steeled herself, slowly and deliberately disconnecting herself from all the currents of emotions. "Your jealousy really is far-reaching, isn't it?" Sky took a predatory step forward. "You just went crazy when you found out I was sweet for little miss Hannah  
Montana, huh? After the humiliation you went through last year, telling me you're in love with me." Sky's eyes darkened a few shades. "I'm a rock star, Michelle, I don't fall in love. Not with you, not with her, not with anyone." Sky took another step forward, causing Michelle's back to hit the door to the bathroom. "So tell me, is this what you want?" Sky stepped forward, pinning Michelle against the door. Her hands went to Michelle's hips, her lips pushing against Michelle's. The manager fought against Sky, but prevailed only to  
have her wrists pinned above her head.

"Come on, Michelle, don't fight me. This is what you want." Sky bit Michelle's lower lip, tugging on it slightly. "You want me. So c'mon. Show me what Hannah Montana could never do to me."

"Why are you doing this?" Michelle asked, finally mustering the strength and will to push Skylar away from her. Michelle had known Skylar for years. She knew the girl's ability to shut down her emotional system and work off the numbness that seemed to consume her. She had only seen Skylar get that way once before, back in the desert, when that bar owner's daughter seduced Skylar, much how Skylar had done to Miley, simply to say she had slept with a rock star.

"It's what you want," Sky replied calmly, no trace of emotion in her voice.

Michelle shook her head. "No, it's not. You're just running away from confrontation again. You don't want to admit that you made a mistake, and even further than that, that you actually fell for her." A long pause of silent gave Michelle all the answer she needed.

"Bullshit."

"Is it?" Michelle questioned, bolder than a moment before. "You're doing to her what Vanessa did to you." Skylar finally looked at Michelle. "You remember how devastated you were? You trusted her, you _loved _her. And she played you like a game."

Skylar sat down onto the edge of the bed, shaking her head. "She never loved me," Skylar said. "There's a difference. I love her."

Michelle sighed. She was heartbroken at Sky's admission, but also eternally thankful for it. "Then it has to end." Off Skylar's saddened look, she continued. "Really, Sky, it isn't fair to her."

"I know." Sky stood, preparing herself for what lie ahead. She was going to have to crush Miley's heart. The mere thought made her sick to her stomach. "What if I told her...that I was in love with her?"

Michelle shook her head. "This isn't 'She's All That' Sky. She's a real girl with real feelings. It doesn't matter how genuine your feelings are...you played her for a fool. You're probably her first real love, her idol, and her first girlfriend. Probably not her last, seeing as how her little friend has a big flame for her, but still. You took her virginity, in a sense, and she'll never forgive you. Save yourselves the trouble and don't tell her you love her. It'll only make the situation even harder for both of you. Suck it up, be the adult, and go tell her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in an adjacent room, Lilly was preparing Miley for heartbreak. "You know, you've gotten awfully close to Sky recently..."

"Ya think?" Miley asked, a smile still plastered on her face. "She's _amazing _Lilly. I've never met someone like her."

"And you probably never will again," Lilly finished. "But there is something about her that you need to know. And I'm not saying this just because maybe I don't like her as much as you, or I'm jealous that she's like your new best friend --" Lilly put her hand up to silence Miley's open mouth, which was poised to protest. "Or anything else. I'm telling you as one girl should tell another girl. It's a code of honor that I am sworn to protect.."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Ya gonna get to the point today or should I schedule an appointment tomorrow?"

Lilly stomped her foot. "Damnit, Miley, you're being played. You're being played like a ...like a third-string violinist."

"What?"

Lilly sighed, sitting next to Miley on the large, overstuffed, queen-size bed. "When the tour first started, Skylar made a bet with her guitarist that she could...that she could sleep with you before the tour ended." Like pulling off a band-aid, Lilly revealed the painful truth to Miley on one quick movement.

Miley's smile dropped from her face. "What are you talking about?"

"It's true, Miley, Michelle told me. Skylar wanted you..so she bet John that you would fall for her. And she won."

Miley stood up, trying hard to process this information. Tears began to well in the teenager's eyes. "Lilly, if this is another one of your tricks...if you and Jackson..or Oliver..."

Lilly shook her head. "Miley I would never want to break your heart," Lilly professed, sincerity nearly dripping from her voice. "This is the God's honest truth."

Miley put her hand to her mouth, quieting a small sob that she knew was about to escape. "She...it was all...she lied.. Everything was a bunch of lies!"

Lilly allowed Miley a few moments of shock to overcome her before she took the sobbing brunette in her arms. "Shh, it's okay Miles. I'm here." Lilly stroked her best friend's hair, trying in vain to comfort the heartbroken girl.

Minutes later, Skylar tentatively opened the door to the suite. "I need to talk to Miley," Sky said to Lilly, who immediately jumped up and shielded Miley from the mere sight of Sky.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lilly said, her voice as low and threatening as she could get it.

Skylar sighed, not even pretending to be intimidated by the teen. "Get out, Prescott, before I have you thrown out. I know how badly you want to protect Miley, and that'll be hard if you're not even allowed into the lobby."

Miley sniffed. "Go, Lilly, it'll be okay." Hesitantly, Miley's best friend walked out the door.

"I'll be RIGHT behind this door if you need anything, okay?" Lilly asked, and Miley nodded in response.

Sky closed the door behind Lilly, taking a few steps toward Miley. "She told you, didn't she?"

Miley nodded. "You're sick, you know that? You..you just thought I was just some stupid little bet." Miley shook with anger. "I hate you. I trusted you...I gave you everything..and you treated me like yesterday's cafeteria food. I hate you."

Skylar took deep breaths, employing the same emotional disconnect as she did with Michelle earlier. "You're right, I did. And I enjoyed every minute of it." Miley stood in anger, her fists balled at her sides. Hot tears, however, threatened to spill over. "C'mon, you loved it!" _That's right, Sky, _Sky thought to herself, _make her hate you. _"You were so fucking innocent..so naive to the world. It wasn't even difficult. Frankly, I felt as if I was cheating."

Miley took a swing at Sky, who easily stepped out of the way. "You're...despicable."

"Am I?" Sky asked, taking slow, deliberate steps. "I AM just like you. You lead these two lives...one where you're a world-renowned pop star, the other where you're the love sick lesbian puppy dog of a larger star. And I was a pop star...and the girl who pretended to love you."

Miley gritted her teeth. "Get out. I don't EVER want to see you again."

"Never?" Sky asked. "Even for another little rendezvous in the sack?" Skylar swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched her words strike Miley deep in the heart. "You were fantastic, amante. Just..fantastic. I mean, I've definitely had better...but wow. Brava."

"GET OUT!" Miley screamed, ripping the door open. Sky laughed, walking out the door without even giving Miley a look. The older star strode into the elevator, pressing the down button. The moment the doors closed, she pressed the emergency stop. Her back hit the wall and she slid down into a sitting position and cried. More accurately, she bawled heartily until she thought her eyeballs were going to fall out of her face.

Lilly walked back into the room, taking Miley into a hug. "It'll be okay, Miles, I promise. I'll make sure everything turns out okay." Lilly hugged her friend, vowing then and there to make good on her promise.


	7. Chapter 7

-1A/N: Again, muchas gracias for the wonderful feedback.

Things went back to relatively normal for the Stewart family. Robbie made sure Hannah Montana did all the necessary publicity activities to keep her album afloat. Meanwhile, the Hannah Montana/Alexis Texas single was ripping apart all the charts. It wasn't long before fans and critics alike were begging for an full-length album.

But Robbie wasn't sure. He might not be the best dad in the world, but Robbie Ray knew his kids. He knew Jackson was going to amount to something spectacular, he knew Miley was going to be as big of a superstar as she was, and he knew what was in their hearts. He raised good, heart-on-their-sleeves children, so he knew when his little girl was in love. He knew it from the moment Miley had met Sky. After the initial shock, he began to just keep a tentative watch over the two. He did not approve of Skylar as a whole, but Miley seemed entranced and Sky kept Miley on top of her game musically. During the tour he saw his little girl blossom into this confidant young woman. He knew it was Sky's influence, and for that he was grateful. After the penthouse party, he watched Miley withdraw. Lilly tried to explain to Robbie that it was just Miley's disappointment at the tour's end, but he knew better. Just as he knew Lilly had been in love with Miley for months. And secretly, he was hoping that would work out. He wanted the best for Miley, and he knew that Jake Ryan and Sky weren't it.

Since that night, he had noticed his daughter was simply going through the motions of life. She didn't talk about school, or boys, or much of anything. Ever since Miley's foray to Florida, Robbie stayed out of his daughter's business, because she was becoming an adult. But even Jackson had noticed the lack of spark in Miley.

So, when the young pop star returned home from school, she was greeted by her father, who was sitting on her bed. "Oh no," Miley groaned, "What did I do now?"

"Nothing," Robbie chuckled. "I just wanted to talk with you."

Miley sat down on her bed next to her father, bracing herself for what she assumed was going to be a father-daughter awkward conversation. "What's up?"

"I love you, bud," Robbie said, wrapping his arm around his daughter. "And above anything else, I want you to be happy." Robbie sighed. "You need to listen to this." Robbie handed Miley a CD. "This was sent to you a few days ago."

Miley looked quizzically at her father, who looked down at the floor. "What is it, daddy?"

Robbie shook his head. "I don't know darlin'. It came from Sky." The moment he mentioned that name, he saw his daughter withdraw even more. "Now I don't know what happened between you two, but until you heal that, you're gonna walk around more miserable than a wet cat in a rockin' chair store."

"Thanks, Dad," Miley replied sarcastically.

"Really! Now I know I'm just the dad, but I can see when my little girl is upset. So just do me a favor and listen to it, okay? Skylar might not have been the best person on the planet, but she sure ain't stupid." With that said, Robbie left the room.

Miley slowly placed the CD into her stereo, turning it on. The first track opened, and it was just Sky, speaking to her as if she was in the room.

"Hey Miley," the speakers boomed at her. "How are you, darlin'? I hope you're better since the last time we saw each other. Our single is doing really well. As if that was even a question." Sky paused to sigh. "I know it doesn't mean shit now, but I'm sorry. …I-I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I never wanted to break things off with you. Especially not like that."

Miley began to weep softly, listening to the voice of the woman she had come to love and trust. "I really didn't. But your future, your bright, endless future would've been severely compromised. I had to make a decision, and I chose our best interest above our hearts. I love you, Miley Stewart, and I hope you can find it in your big, beautiful heart to forgive me."

After that, the songs that Skylar had been practicing on the side of Alexis Texas began playing. Miley had to admit, Sky was good. Nothing sounded like Alexis, but it was fantastic. Miley lay down and let Sky's dulcet tones wash over her. It wasn't until Sky's cover of the Hinder song "Better than Me" did Miley begin to cry again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't for another week or two when Miley saw Sky again. Miley was walking into the recording studio, alone for once, when she saw Sky walking out. Sky didn't notice her at first, so Miley got to watch the brunette for a few moments. Those mischievous eyes she had fallen for were much darker now, without the playfulness she had been so enamored with.

"Well I don't really care what the label thinks," Sky remarked. "I want to include everything."

"It will out you," a tireless executive remarked coldly.

Sky raised her eyebrow. "And? Do you think I really give a shit? Let it out me. Melissa Etheridge came out in '94 and she's sold millions of records since then. And won two Grammies."

"You're not Melissa Etheridge, Skylar," the man said. "You have young, teen fans that will be completely turned off by finding out their idol is a lesbian."

Sky snorted. "I really. Don't. Care." Sky paused, crossing her arms over her chest. "If this is a label thing, I'll gladly take my business elsewhere."

"You can't break contract," the man replied.

"Want to see me try? Want me to turn this into a homophobic fiasco? Want me to go to the press and tell them that my record label wouldn't release my album because I'm a lesbian? And I was intimidated into staying in my contract, AND in the closet?"

Miley smiled, seeing the fiery woman she loved come to life. Miley's own young libido was pulsing, aching to be with her former lover. The man cleared his throat, obviously intimidated by Sky's threat. "I'll speak with him."

"Yeah, you do that." With that, Sky marched down the hallway toward one of the studios rooms. Miley tip-toed behind her, sneaking in the door that Sky had left just slightly ajar. Miley closed it behind her, scaring the older brunette into turning around. Her fright, and subsequent anger, turned immediately to sadness as she saw the young woman. "Wow, hey."

"Hey yourself," Miley replied. "That was some scene back there."

Skylar sighed. "One of the reasons why I hate this business. But it's the only business that allows me to sit on my ass and make music for millions of dollars." Skylar felt the same rush of emotions that had rendered her speechless when they first met. "So, do what do I owe this pleasure?"

Miley handed Sky the CD. "This was great." Sky took the CD from her, placing it on a nearby chair. "I don't care what those people think, it's gonna sell like Aunt Pearl's Sweet Tea at the county fair."

Skylar grinned, but a large part of her was aching. She had missed the younger star greatly since that night in LA. She had barely managed to function, never mind direct her career, since then. Michelle resigned as her manager, and she had to hire some new guy, whom she disliked.

"So, are you really going to come out?" Miley asked, sitting on the edge of the sound table.

Skylar nodded. "Yup. I'm really tired of Alexis Texas. I just...I want to live my life, you know?"

Miley nodded. A long silence fell between them before Miley spoke up softly. "I could forgive you, you know."

Skylar looked up, trying to fight the well of tears that were threatening her behind her eyes. "Seriously?"

Miley nodded. "Seriously. I understand why you did it…and I'll forgive you under one condition."

"What's that?" Sky asked genuinely. She was very surprised, however, when Miley grabbed her shirt and pulled them closer.

"Kiss me." It echoed of Miley's first request, the one that had set off the chain of events that led to the fulfillment of her bet. And Sky did just as she had done then, and obliged. Her lips launched forward, capturing the younger girl's in a hungry kiss that neither seemed entirely satisfied with. Miley lifted off Sky's black wife beater, running her hands along Sky's midsection.

The two women began hungrily exploring each other's bodies once more, but with much less love and much more raw want. Miley had never felt as exhilarated in her life as she did, having wanton, illicit sex with Skylar. It was like a drug that Miley was rapidly becoming dangerously addicted to.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the final installment of Cradle. I've had a lot of fun working on this story. I've grown attached to Sky, so I've decided that in my foray into CSI fan fiction, I'm bringing her with me. So, if you're interested (it will be a completely different style of story, too) in seeing more Sky, then I'll be posting the beginning of my CSI fanfic shortly. Thanks for all the great reviews, everyone!**

A few weeks later, just before Sky's last concert, Miley managed to sneak away from Lilly and her father and snuck into Sky's dressing room. After a brief, but rather invigorating bout of sex, Miley rested on Sky's couch. Miley couldn't help but think about what the future was going to hold for them. Sky had announced that she was retiring for the pop music business. She had made the announcement not long after they had gotten "back together" and had scheduled one final concert, with a special unnamed guest.

"What are you going to do?" Miley asked suddenly, rummaging around in the couch for her shirt.

Sky peered over by Miley, sitting back in her dressing room make-up chair. "What am I going to do with what?"

Miley slid off the couch and got on her knees, pushing apart the couch cushions. "After you retire Alexis." Miley had a hard time imagining her life without Hannah Montana in it, but Sky seemed perfectly comfortable hanging up her wig, so to speak.

Sky shrugged, turning back toward her mirror. "I'm moving to Vegas."

The young pop phenom stopped furiously searching for her shirt and sat back onto her heels. "You're moving?" Miley asked quietly, staring straight ahead at the black leather couch.

The older pop star nodded. "I'm going to open up my own club. I have all the details worked out and everything. Me and the realtors are trying to bring a young Hollywood feel to Vegas, instead of just being a huge tourist attraction."

Miley nodded numbly. Skylar had been the source of Miley's only fun for weeks. But after tonight, she wasn't going to see the elder star for a while. "That sounds cool," Miley mumbled. She again began frantically searching for her shirt, and found it strewn unceremoniously on a nearby potted plant.

"You haven't told your friend, right?" Sky asked, buttoning her shirt. "About us?"

Miley looked up. "Who, Lilly?" Sky nodded. "No. I don't think she'd take it well."

Sky smirked. "Especially with her being in love with you and all." Miley stopped mid-movement, her shirt halfway on her head. Sky looked over at her awkward young lover and chuckled. "You're surprised by this?'"

"Well yeah!" Miley nearly yelled. "Lilly's my best friend. There's no way she feels that way about me." Miley pulled her shirt all the way down, adjusting it at her waist. "Besides, she looooves boys," Miley commented with a long roll of her eyes.

Sky snorted. "That's what every girl thinks. Until about 12 or 13. Then you think, 'Wow, when did the pink ranger get so hot?'" Off Miley's confused look, Sky scoffed. "You weren't old enough to lust after the Pink Ranger. Whatever. But still, your friend has it bad for you."

Miley shook her head vigorously. "You're wrong."

Sky shrugged. "Think what you want, babe. But I guarantee you that Little Miss Prescott --"

"Truscott," Miley defended.

Sky chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. She's …she'd be greener than cow's vomit if she knew about you and I." With that, Sky went to leave the dressing room. Miley grabbed her by the wrist and took a long, deep breath.

"This is it, isn't it?" Miley asked softly, staring bravely into Skylar's eyes.

Skylar did all she could not to let herself become weak. Truth be told, she was still in love with the young pop star. Never had the urge to protect and love someone been so strong for her. However, she knew, just like she knew months before, that it was in their best interests not to be together. Miley had to finish school, and had a burgeoning pop career that was poised to be one of the biggest-selling acts since, well, Sky.

"Yeah, amor," Sky replied. "This is it." Sky allowed the two of them a few moments of silence to begin to grieve their mutual loss. "But look at the bright side. "You've got Lilly." Without waiting for a response, Sky abruptly left her dressing room, leaving her former paramour alone. She got at least ten steps toward the elevator before she completely broke down into tears.

"No," Miley said to herself softly. "Lilly doesn't feel that way about me." Shaking her head firmly, the brunette fixed the remainder of her clothing. With Sky permanently out of the picture, Miley finally had time to realize how terrible she had been to her best friend. Her heart constricted when she thought of all the pain she must've put Lilly through over the last year or so. With a long sigh and a glance toward the Hannah Montana wig she was abandoning for a night, Miley headed out toward the stage.

Sky's concert went on without a hitch. Then, as a finale, she quieted the band. "Okay, everyone. Now, I know you heard there was a big surprise. And by the looks of those signs," Sky peered into the crowd to see the 'WE LOVE HANNAH' signs bobbing in the sea of people, "it was the worst kept secret in the world. My secret guest is Hannah Montana." The crowd screamed with joy, but by the look on Sky's face - projected onto a large screen for all to see -- that wasn't it. "But Hannah Montana, my friends, is just like me. Now, to you I'm Alexis Texas, but from now on? I'm just Sky." The crowd erupted into cheers, once again quieting down so Sky could continue to talk. "And Hannah Montana..is really...Miley Stewart!"

Somewhere, along the lines of the first few rows, Ashley fainted. Miley burst onto the stage, amid a flash of fireworks and a few power chords compliments of Sky. The two former lovers began their last concert together, their last musical rendezvous, for a crowd literally screaming and jumping with joy.

"Thank you everyone," Sky yelled at the end of their finale. "GOOD NIGHT!" With that, the former pop star walked off the stage, through the labyrinth beneath the performance area, and out into her car. She had no time for interviews, or any type of media intervention. She had a long drive ahead of her, from LA to Vegas, and she was determined to leave that life completely behind her.

Miley, on the other hand, was basking in the glory of her newly crowned position of the reigning princess of pop. Her life was about to change in many, dream-altering ways, and she knew it. For the most part, it scared the crap out of her. But staring into the sea of smiling, joyful faces, Miley felt herself aching to see just one. The face of the one girl whom she knew would stand beside her, regardless of what fame brought her. Finally, off to the corner, practically sulking, she saw her. The faux blue-haired little freak who was dutifully staring back up at her. Miley gave her a wave, and once her set was completely over, she descended off the stage and directly to Lilly.

"I need to apologize," Miley said into her best friend's ear. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"It's your concert, Miles," Lilly reminded. "I don't know where in the heck we are."

With a smile, Miley led Lilly backstage to her personal dressing room. Unlike Skylar's Spartan-like dressing room, Miley's was always bright and well-decorated in purples and pinks. When they arrived at the room and finally were settled, Miley turned to her longtime friend.

"I need to apologize, Lilly," Miley began. "This whole tour, and even off tour, I have been a real jerk. More than that, I've been the worst best friend possible."

"Nah," Lilly contested with a grin. "You're no Charles Manson."

Miley nudged Lilly with her elbow. "I'm being serious here!"

Lilly looked at Miley, aghast. "This is my serous demeanor! This is Serious Face!"

The pop star giggled and placed her hand over Lilly's. Immediately the blonde ceased giggling. The touch sent shivers down her spine, which did not go unnoticed by Miley.

"I love you very much, Lilly," Miley said. "And I realized that no matter what happens, you're the only person I want by my side, 24/7."

"Back at ya," Lilly replied with a smile. Behind her grin, however, the blonde was becoming exceedingly nervous. She wasn't sure what she'd do if Miley confessed her love for her. Could she accept Miley, and have them begin a new life together? Or would she rebuff her, not wanting to get her heart broken …again.

Miley shook her head. "You don't understand. I love you. …I think.." Miley sighed. Just like ripping off a band-aid, she reminded herself. "I think I love you…like more…than …just a friend."

There it was. Lilly's heart sank and then rose into her throat. She had no idea how to react to Miley's confession. It seemed out of the blue. Maybe Miley was hurting from Sky's departure. "Miley, if this is some kind of rebound thing because of Sky…"

Miley shook her head. "No, no!" Miley sighed, taking Lilly's hand in hers. "I know I made a big mistake in trusting Sky. But, I don't regret it a single bit. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have realized what an amazing catch I have sitting in front of me."

Lilly smiled at her friend, and Miley felt her heart skip a beat or two in response. "So," Lilly began, "what does this mean for us?"

Miley shrugged. "I don't know, Lils. But," she added with a grin, "I'm going to love finding out."

"Sweet niblits."

– The End –


End file.
